The field of invention relates to systems for enabling a user to input information used to control processes. More specifically a system using RFID transponders in array as a user input mechanism. Arrays of sensors in the prior art commonly used as touch screen input devices and RFID transponders in the prior art commonly used in logistics systems. The present invention combining a touch screen like technique with arrays of RFID transponders to provide many objects and advantages.